Seven Days of Jori
by superzedu
Summary: Seven short Jori stories for the Jori Week on tumblr! Jade/Tori
1. Day 1

Jade West hates a lot of things. Children. Cold coffee. Ducks, _man _she hates ducks. Asymmetrical haircuts. Old people. Scented candles. The colours yellow, hot pink and beige. Refrigerator magnets. Flies. Stickers. The smell of vanilla. Wrapping paper, et cetera, et cetera. Jade could go on for hours if she'd like.

It fascinated her how many things the human mind could remember, store and then abolish, how narrow-minded her own soul actually was. Among the endless list of things Jade West hates - she doesn't like the word list either, she prefers collection - there are some exceptions. Just two or three. Like coffee and silence and skeletons. Tori Vega is one of those exceptions. And the sole reason for that is because she is Jade's girlfriend.

How fate ever decided to turn the tides for them was still a mystery, but Tori and Jade were happier than they'd ever been before. Sure, there were the dents and bumps in the road here and there, but over all, they did pretty well.

Jade West is many things - manipulator, freeloader, professional sadist - but she isn't a liar, so when she found out that Tori wears bras that hook in the front, there was no way around it. Things were about to go down. Bras that hook in the front are the spawn of hell - or at least, that's what Jade always thought. She hated bras in the first place, and now some wazz who aspired to be more convenient had added that stupid hook on the front, not to only make it look weird as hell, but also to cause pain to numerous people.

Yes, those bras were certainly in the top ten of things that Jade hated. And honestly, it took a lot to score somewhere in the top ten. Therefore she had been surprised when she found one lying around in Tori's room this morning. Not that she had been snooping around- hell no. Jade would _never _dare to.

Jade was planning to confront Tori with this matter as quick as possible. Tori, being her girlfriend, should know that she does not like this sort of lingerie. She'd spent a lot of time teaching her girlfriend the fine touches of her hatred and that would not get away before it had repaid every single minute invested in it.

So she had sneaked into the shower and replaced Tori's regular bra with the hook-in-the-front one. Soon Jade would remind Tori again with the horrible fact that those bras were definitely a no-go, despite how much she would dislike it. According to Jade, hatred is not something to be fooled with.

The black-haired girl sighs as she's laying on Tori's bed. Tori's and her hands are weaved together, bronze skin flowing over in a sleek pale.

"What's up, babe?" Tori asks and she rolls over on her side, her slender fingers brushing away the thick black curls that obscure Jade's face.

"Nothing. I'm just, you know, content. Happy."

Tori smiles her radiant smile, pearly with teeth all perfectly lined up, and moves in to nuzzle Jade's neck. Her arms slowly wrap around the taller girl's body, enveloping her like two tanned snakes until she is breathing in Jade's scent, the tip of her nose touching Jade's skin, "I'm glad to hear that."

Jade hums in accordance, her chest rumbling. She inhales deeply and then her hands find their way around Tori's skinny body, resting on the small of her back. Her eyes drift down to look at her girlfriend and her heart makes a little somersault when she sees that Tori's eyes are closed, eyebrows hunched in complete surrender. Jade's fingers draw lazy circles over Tori's back, creasing and rippling her shirt just slightly.

"Hmm, you feel tense, Tori," Jade says with a purr, hiding her mischievous smirk behind her hair, "Would you like a massage?"

"You read my mind."

Jade flips Tori over with ease even though the brunette was lying on her with her full weight - then again, she didn't weigh much. Straddling Tori, legs on either side of her slender, curved waist, Jade's expert hands pull her girlfriend's t-shirt over her head, making a waterfall of brown locks fan out over her bare back. Tossing the shirt aside, Jade rubs her fingers together to get the blood flowing - Tori didn't really like cold hands.

The air escapes from Tori's lungs in a soft whistle when Jade's hands land on her back and start to move along the lines of her spine and shoulder blades. Tori's muscles are rigid and Jade can tell that she's been tense all day because her body only now finally relaxes as smooth hands work at it.

"I didn't even know I was this tense."

Jade nods but then realizes Tori can't see her, "Yeah, probably muscle aches from doing nothing."

"Jade!"

"What? It's totally true, you haven't done chizz this summer."

The brunette beneath Jade's hips mumbles something incoherent into the blankets, but her tone is agitated. Jade knows - she just likes to mess with her girlfriend. Black curly hair drapes over Tori's bare back, making goose bumps erupt on her skin as they tickle their way up her body. Jade is leaning down, pressing kisses on Tori's shoulder, "Aw, Tori, come on. I'm just messing with you, I haven't done anything either and it feels damn good. It's fine."

Tori murmurs something and their conversation lengthens into small talk as Jade keeps pressing her fingers into Tori's skin.

At one point Jade decides to put her plan in action. She sits upright, looking down at the bra with the hook in the front in disgust. Even though the thing suit Tori fine, Jade didn't like the look of it. It looked so empty and weird without a clasp on the back. It really was the spawn of hell, "Hold on, let me just take your bra off, it's in the way."

"Jade - you do know it has a hook in the front?"

"Really? That's so inconvenient."

As Jade keeps fumbling with the back of the bra, she practically feels Tori frown in confusion. Tori stutters and stammers something a few times, trying to figure out what her girlfriend is trying to get at. She's up on her elbows, shooting quizzical looks at Jade, "Yeah, but - why are you trying to open it from the back?"

"Because that is how bras work, Tori."

"Nope," whistles Tori, smiling, "Not this one. Seriously, just let me open it."

"I know how bras open," Jade counters, her voice shaking with withheld laughter, "I'm almost there."

"But... there isn't clasp there. You're being ridiculous, why won't you just let me unhook my own bra?"

Tori is persistent and Jade can't help but bite down on her lower lip to stifle her laugh, "Seriously. I got this."

Before her girlfriend can bring anything against her final words, Jade pulls out a pair of scissors. Anyone who would be watching would assume she materialized them out of nowhere. She spins them around her finger noiselessly before bringing it down to the back of Tori's bra. For a moment the blades shine in the light.

Jade smirks widely as the scissors smoothly glide through the pink fabric and then snaps the bra in half, leaving a big gap where the two parts were supposed to be connected. It takes Tori a second to realize what happened, "Jade? How did you - you can't open it from there, how the hell did you managed to unhook it?"

"Oh, I didn't _unhook _it."

"But how did you..." Tori twists her arm behind her back and a bronze hand roams across her skin. Her fingers tentatively reach out to feel her bra and her inhales sharply when she feels that the fabric of her bra is actually _cut_. She feels the rags and loose threads that hang from the edges and her temper rises, "Seriously? You cut my bra?"

"That could've well happened, yes." Jade simply says, shrugging.

"Jade! Why would you do that?"

" Because I hate bras that hook in the front! You know that."

"Oh yeah? Well, I hate scissors!" Tori exclaims, rolling over and effectively snatching the iron blades from Jade's hand - all in one movement. Her nostrils flare because well, Jade has just ruined her favourite bra and she will not stand for that, "I hate scissors and everything about them!"

Such an outburst would have enraged Jade under normal circumstances but there was a certain apprehensive calmth about her. There's something about the way her eyes twinkle and her lips curl up in a devious smirk, something that's almost scarier than her being angry. Icy green eyes find Tori's brown ones and Jade cocks her head.

"Really? I can't remember you complaining _last night_." Jade grins.

Tori's angry mask drops and her cheeks grow red fast as she recalls their love-making. Jade watches her eyes glaze over and thinks maybe she's immune to the flashbacks but then they come crashing in. Images and feelings and sounds come rushing back to her, images of Tori's beautiful pale body, of wet kisses and sweat rolling down her forehead, of moans and other instinctual noises and new _methods_ that Jade herself had introduced, owning their name to the scissors she loves so much and _wow, she's going completely overboard. _

Her thoughts stop as soon as Tori voices her anger again - though it's doused now, "T-that's so irrelevant! That doesn't give you an excuse to just ruin my bra."

Jade shrugs and smirks, eyes dipping down to her girlfriends now exposed chest, "I like you more without any bra on anyways."

* * *

**Day 1 of Jori Week! The prompt was ''Scissors'', so I hope I did well.  
Next one for tomorrow is ''Coffee''. Please leave me a review of some sorts (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	2. Day 2

"Jaaaade," Tori whines, jutting out her lower lip to emphasize her dismay, "I'm coooooold."

It's the middle of summer. The doors in the Vega household are wide open but the curtains don't ever move from their silent place - they barely _rustle_. Crickets and cicadas roam the outside world and if you listen closely you can almost hear the Earth scorching under the heat of the sun, simmering like a big pan stew of on the stove.

The heat wave was announced in the news a few weeks back, but no-one took it too seriously until it actually hit. And boy, did it hit hard. The whole of California was being mowed down by the ever increasing temperatures. Venturing anyplace that wasn't guarded by air-conditioning or shade is a torture - but not the good kind.

And of course, it's during this weather that Tori decides to have the flu.

When Jade doesn't immediately reply to her girlfriend's call - for she's passed out on the couch, head arched backwards over the arm - Tori calls out again and she groans. She gets off the couch with a swing of her legs. They're unsteady as she walks - Tori has managed to infect her too, although it was way less worse, she just developed a cough.

"What is it, Toro?" she yells as she walks up the stairs, pushing her black hair behind her ear. She's at Tori's door and when she opens it she walks into a massive wall of heat. It smells of sleep and candy and Tori and Jade has to fight the urge to walk back out of the room, "Holy chizz, it's hot in here, shouldn't you open a window or something?"

"No, it's cold."

Jade can only smile softly - not out of malice, but out of love - as her eyes settle on the small, fragile from that is Tori right now. She sits upright in her bed, wrapped in blankets and sweaters and resting on a true _mountain _of pillows. Her hair is untamed and messy, yet it's the perfect out-of-bed look - Jade had always been amazed by the fact that Tori seems to always be cute and pretty, no matter the circumstance. Even now, with a flu assaulting her body.

"It's not cold, it's blazing hot. _You're _just cold because you have a fever," Jade says, sitting down on the mattress next to Tori, who immediately leans in to snuggle.

"Careful now, I don't want to be sick too when I wake up tomorrow."

Tori just mumbles in her defense, not having the energy to go in against anything right now. Jade just chuckled and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. They talk about how Tori is feeling and all the while the latter's body trembles against Jade's and her teeth chatter as she talks - much in contrast to Jade, who is burning up.

After a while, the goth decides to open the window because she feels like she is suffocating. It takes some time to persuade Tori that fresh air was good for her and that it would not get any colder in her room, but eventually she complied. Still, she was shaking to the bone and obviously not feeling well.

"Jade?" Tori's voice is tiny and it makes Jade go soft on the inside.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you get me some hot chocolate?"

Jade's eyebrow cocks up, "Come again?"

"I want some hot chocolate, can you get me some?" Tori repeats, her voice a little bit stronger now. She smiles as Jade turns her head to look her in the eye, a confusion and astonishment written criss-cross over her face, "Please?" she adds carefully.

"Hot chocolate? But it's summer!" Jade gestures towards the now opened windows. It's not that Jade didn't like to care for Tori - if anything, she'd do whatever it would take to lessen her girlfriend's pains - but this was getting ridiculous. She was afraid Tori would somehow die from overheating alone. Honestly, if she would've left her in that room alone for five more minutes she would've probably passed from the lack of oxygen.

"I know," Tori says, pouting, "But I'm so cold and it's such a lovely, warming drink. Pretty please?"

"Tori. It's summer. It's 92 degrees outside, there's like, birds falling off the roof because of a heatstroke and I'm actually _sweating_ this time and you want _hot chocolate_?" Jade raises a skeptical eyebrow, cocking her hips and putting her hands on them, "Are you serious?"

"But you drink coffee all the time, that's also a hot drink!" Tori mocks.

"Yeah, I know. But that's just different."

Tori's forehead creases and she flings her arms in the air, "How can it be different?"

"Because!"

"That's not fair."

Jade bites her lip before she can snap back. It is difficult to explain coffee to anyone who didn't like it as much as she did. It was difficult to compare it to other drinks because it is so much more than just a drink to her. For her it is comfort and emotion and the feeling of being home. Coffee means the world to Jade.

"Look," a sigh escapes from Jade's lips, "Coffee is just not the same. Hot chocolate is a seasonal drink, coffee isn't. You're being delusional. How about tea instead?"

"No, Jade, I want hot chocolate. I'm craving. Badly."

Jade rolls her eyes, locking her arms in front of her chest, "You're not getting it. You can get tea if you want a hot drink, but nothing else."

Tori's mood subtly changes, her eyebrows dipping down in the cutest hunch you'd ever would see. She sighed - deliberately so - and then looked up at Jade with the biggest pair of puppy eyes, "But Jaaaade, I'm sick and you promised me to take care of me," her voice isn't even normal anymore, it had this childish edge that Jade didn't like.

For a moment Jade is caught between two fires. She wouldn't like anything more but to go downstairs and make Tori a lovely cup of cocoa, but on the other hand she knew that this was all but healthy. Surely it only took her a few seconds of looking at Tori's face to give in.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Fine. I'll be right back."

A soft thank you was thrown at her head as she walked out the door, bringing a smile on her face none the less.

Once downstairs she puts on the water boiler and rummages around in cupboards. Even though this was practically her second home, she still wasn't quite used to the arrangements. Jade soon enough found a cup and some mini marshmallows - she knows Tori likes them.

Jade takes a moment to look at the damn fine cup of hot chocolate she's made before bringing it back upstairs.

"Here you go, princess," says Jade, the cup of hot chocolate passing into eager hands. Tori is smiling adorably at her and Jade can't help herself but to lean down and kiss her on the lips. The vague thought of getting infected more flashes through her mind, but she doesn't pay attention. She's hard as nails anyway. No flu would get to her.

* * *

Jade sighs as she clutches onto the covers that envelope her for dear life, her whole body shaking as if there was an earthquake erupting inside of her. Next to her, Tori is doing the same. The birds chirp outside and the curtains are closed, yet bright light seeps through and into Tori's room. The windows are closed. She's lying on a _mountain _of pillows and all she really wanted was for her teeth to stop chattering and for something that would warm her up.

This is just so _typical_.

"Jaaaade," Tori whines, head falling back into the pillows as she wriggles underneath the cover, "I want some hot cocoaaaaa."

"I know you do," Jade says, taking Tori in her arms to somehow share what little body heat they had, "I know you do."

She tries to console her girlfriend and she tells herself that she can fight the flu, get up and take care of Tori but deep down all she wants do to is have nice cup of coffee.

* * *

**Day 2 of Jori Week! The prompt was ''Coffee'' and I've very subtly put it in here. I hope I did well.**  
**Next up is for tomorrow is ''Rumors''. Please, leave me a review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	3. Day 3

Like every relatively normal school, Hollywood Arts has it's quirks, maybe even more than other schools. Take Sikowitz, for instance. Anyone would be... interested in him. Or for that fact the whole student body - there were many weird and intriguing people that you'd never get tired of watching them.

But it wasn't only the people that made the school so fascinating, no. It was the rumors that they made up.

There were too much rumors floating around in Hollywood Arts. It wasn't because people liked to spread them, but because strange things really _did_ happen. A few of the prime examples were how Trina Vega got herself into the school without a trace of talent - there were multiple stories running on that. Rex, the loud-mouthed hand-puppet Robbie takes with him everywhere is frequently discussed too. But it's not _only _about people. Classrooms or certain objects are a nice subject to talk about too.

One of the things that are said to be the most weird are the handicapped stall in the girls' bathroom and the one tile on the floor that is crooked. They're said to have something special. But the most recent rumor has gone about something completely else: the janitor's closet. People have said to hear noises coming from it. _Strange _noises.

And when they'd walk by, they'd see shadows moving behind the matte glass in the door. Some even saw objects flying and believe that it's haunted.

Jade never really believed in the rumors of school. Not the Trina one - she was just a lucky brat - or the handicapped stall one - it was just a large bathroom. However, she _was _always interested in the janitor's closet ''myth''. But not because she wanted to find out what it was, but because she was part of it.

In fact, she is in the very closet right now. And she is sure as hell there's nothing scary about it.

Her hands are wrapped up in Tori's hair, yanking it backwards so it exposes the bare skin beneath her jaws and Jade kisses the nape of her neck.

Tori responds in a soft moan and it breaks halfway through because she has to keep quiet. Even though there's classes at this moment, there is the occasional hall-roamer or two around, or worse, the janitor himself. Luckily for them, that has never happened, but there's always the risk.

Jade suctions on Tori's pulse and she feels that the girl bucks beneath her, her legs already giving in, "C-chizz, Jade."

"Heh. You're sensitive today."

"Y-yeah," something that resembles a whisper exits Tori's throat as her hands find their way underneath Jade's shirt and the pale skin that lies beneath the prison of black clothing is now scalding her fingertips, "B-but I-I don't know if I s-should - ah! If I should like it or n-not."

"I know I like it," Jade says, a smirk on her lips as she releases her girlfriends neck and moves in to let their lips collide. Jade runs her tongue across Tori's lower lip and she grants her access and even though it's the thousandth time she has kissed Tori it still feels like the Big Bang just happens right there in her heart.

It doesn't take long for Tori to pull Jade's t-shirt over her head. Her willing, quick hands slip underneath her bra and gently close around her breasts.

Jade arches her back, long black and curly locks falling over her shoulders, rippling down her back as she throws her head back. Tori seizes the opportunity to push Jade against the wall and give her neck the same treatment. She nips at Jade's collarbone and leaves a trail of kisses like directions on a treasure map.

A groan escapes from Jade's lips as Tori's fingers close around tighter.

Tori's lips find the ones of her girlfriend again and they crash and crash upon each other every time, leaving them hot and tingly and desperate for more.

"W-wow, I don't know what gotten into you today, Toro, but _damn_," Jade hisses against the brunette's lips as she feels that Tori's hands are now exploring her bare stomach and somewhere deep down she finds it unfair that Tori is still clothed. And who would Jade be if she wasn't here to settle that? Her hands grip Tori's hips.

She presses her own body impossibly closer and she's sure she can feel electricity flowing between them. They're like magnets. Jade's hands grip stronger and she rocks her own hips against Tori's once before grasping the hem of her shirt- she flings the piece of fabric away with a smirk plastered on her face, closing the distance between them again.

The temperature in the small room is quickly rising.

Jade and Tori are on edge because the actual thrill of this is being in public and being able to get caught every second. This all was Jade's idea from the start, naturally.

And as they're getting lost in each other behind closed doors, the classes end and people walk by, scared by the muffled groans and noises that come from the closet.

But in reality, the janitor's closet isn't haunted. Only a fool would believe the rumors that go around in school. Those shadows behind the glass of the door? Jade and Tori moving about the room. The ''flying'' objects? Just them being not-so-careful and knocking things over. The sounds? Well, that should be obvious.

But of course, neither of the girls would ever tell anyone that.

* * *

**Day 3 of Jori Week! The prompt this time was ''Rumors''... and somehow it turned a little smutty. OH WELL.  
****Next chapter is ''Inappropriate Flirting''. Please leave me a review, I am amazed at the support I've gotten. I love you guys (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	4. Day 4

Tori Vega is a wanted girl. She's had boys following her around ever since she got into high school. They like her brown locks, her eyes, her body and her voice. They're attracted to her kindness and sweet personality like everyone else who falls in love with Tori. Every Valentine she's crowded with guys like she's the queen of a beehive.

Jade doesn't particularly like this, but then she reminds herself that _she _is Tori's girlfriend and not them.

Both Tori and Jade are leaning against the latter's locker - well, the ones next to it, since Jade's is filled with scissors - and are discussing which movie they'd go to tonight. Naturally, Jade wanted to watch a horror movie, but Tori was up for something more comical and romantic.

"No, Jade, we've seen a horror movie last time, I get to pick now! Please, please?" Tori says, hopping up and down cutely.

Jade rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway - sure, she liked horrors but any movie that she watched with Tori snuggling close would be good - and leans in to kiss Tori on the lips.

"Hey, Tori," a deep voice pries into their conversation and Tori turns around with a start, eyes wide. Jade follows her gaze and her eyes land on a tall blonde boy. He's smiling so widely that is looks like he's just seen a naked woman. A basketball spins on one of his outstretched fingers as he nods upwards, "What's up?"

Jade scoffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest. What a _showoff_.

"Oh! H-hi, Mark, how did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be in drama class right now?"

"Yeah, well, I'd do anything to see you, beautiful," he winks, and it's one of those creepy-guy winks and Jade growls lowly.

Tori bites her bottom lip and looks down for a moment, as if contemplating what to say, "Thanks, I guess. So, how are you then?"

As they chatter away Jade finds herself studying Mark's face. Even though he seems nice and interested, his gaze is _not _where Tori's eyes are located and he is practically undressing her with his eyes. His hand is resting on a locker next to her in an nonchalant manner but in reality he is giving Tori no escape. He's imposing and intruding her personal space.

Jade's inspecting eyes then move on to Tori. She's huddled together, taking baby steps back whenever Mark only so slightly leans in. Her eyes are flitting back and forth between his eyes and where his gaze is actually pointed at and she smiles nervously ever so often and unsure fingers fumble with the hem of her shirt.

It is obvious that Tori is in no way interested in Mark. Only good old Mark here doesn't know how to take a hint. So Jade decides to butt in.

"Hey, Mark."

He looks over, a bored look on his face. A single blonde eyebrow raises to show his disgust for Jade, "What?" he lamely replies.

"As much as we'd _love _to talk to you some more, Tori and I have a movie to catch," says Jade icily, her eyebrows forming a deep knit over her eyes as she's growing angry. She can't even imagine the guts this guy has to behave like this to Tori and herself, "Right, Tori?"

Mark's voice sneers through the air before Tori can even reply to Jade's question, "You're going to the movies with _her_? Wouldn't you rather go with me?"

Jade tries her best not to explode, "No, she wouldn't. Bye now."

Grabbing Tori's hand, Jade hopes to stride past Mark with her girlfriend in pursuit, but the blonde boy just snatches Tori away, his hand under her chin as he coaxes it up.

"Aw, come on honey, it'll be my treat."

"N-no, really, I shouldn't," Tori's voice is merely as stammer as she carefully ducks away from Mark's hand.

Mark wiggles his eyebrows, "I promise I'll be good."

"Yeah, sure you'll be, but my answer is still no."

"Tori, come on. You don't want to be missing out on _the Mark _now, do you?"

Luckily, Mark is completely oblivious to Jade. He doesn't look her way because if he did, he would probably have shit his pants. She looked as though she was ready to maul anyone that pissed her off even the slightest, hands balled into fists and her eyebrows down in a sharp, dangerous frown.

"Mark, I'm sorry but I really can't go out with you." Tori apologizes as much as she can but Mark is clinging onto her like honey. He completely ignores all Tori's stop signs and just waltzes through her defenses. The blonde boy is now really close to her, their hips almost touching because Tori has no way to escape.

"Why not? I'll give you a _special _present afterwards..."

Jade's blind. Anger clouds her vision like a fog that condenses a window. Her jaw is clenched and it twitches and then her fist connects with the guy's nose with a satisfying thud before she can stop herself. She feels bones break underneath her fingers and warm blood drips over her knuckles.

Jade is blind and she can only see and feel and sense again when Tori's voice knocks her back into reality.

"Oh my God! Jade! Are you okay?"

Ignoring the burning pain that's starting to bloom in her wrist and fingers, Jade huffs, "Yeah, you'd better worry about your friend _Mark _for a minute, Tori."

They both look over and see the blonde boy doubling over in pain, his bulky hands against his face as he tries to stop the blood from seeping out of his nose. Slowly it drips down on his spotless white shirt, big blobs of red now gracing his chest. He grumbles something incomprehensible and then staggers off.

"Jade! Why the chizz did you punch him? Are you insane? He could have broken his nose, the poor guy!" Tori is fuming as she turns back around.

"Oh, yeah, I broke it alright."

Tori's face contorts and she smacks Jade's shoulder out of pure helplessness, "Jade! Oh my God, I swear you are insane."

Jade merely shrugs, "He was _obviously _flirting with you. You know no-one flirts with my girlfriend."

"So you punched him out of jealousy?"

"Oh come on, Tori. You don't like that Mark guy one bit either and besides, he was going way too far." Jade says matter-of-factly, lifting an agitated eyebrow.

Tori can't say anything in her defense because it's the plain truth. Her eyes burn into Jade's and she sees the determination and protective nature that lies behind them. There's nothing hateful about it - it's just her girlfriend trying to take care of what belongs to her, even though Jade kind of is the jealous type. Tori sighs.

"Okay, I can't deny that I wanted him to go away," she admits reluctantly, "But that doesn't mean you had to break his nose."

Jade shrugs, "He was asking for it."

"Jade!"

Said girl grumbled, taking a step closer to her girlfriend, "Did you even _see_where his eyes were at? He was being a royal dick."

Tori sighs, but then her face changes like rainclouds dissolve. She smiles, drapes her arms over Jade's shoulders and presses a kiss to her lips, "Well, yeah, he was. But please, don't break any more noses when you're jealous. It takes away all the cuteness about it."

* * *

**Day 4 of Jori Week! This day's theme was ''Inappropriate Flirting!''. I gave it a little twist :3**  
**Tomorrow shall be ''Upside Down/Reverse''. Hope to see you then and please, leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	5. Day 5

"What a stupid movie," Jade says as she walks out of the cinema, her bucket of popcorn disappearing into the trashcan, "I hate Spiderman."

"Jade, you hate every move that isn't the Scissoring. Why do you hate Spiderman so much? Give me one good reason."

Thinking for a moment, Jade shrugs eventually, "I don't know. I just don't like the whole superhero scene."

It's a Saturday night. The sun has just about set, the cool of the dusk setting in over California. The city is bustling with life, taxi's and cars racing along the warm asphalt roads, people walking on the boardwalk and enjoying drinks and food in nearby restaurants, obviously spying on people through their big sunglasses.

Tori took Jade to see the new Spiderman movie - well, took is a big word, she sort of _dragged _her into the cinema - and even though Jade will never admit it to Tori, the movie wasn't half as bad as she thought it would be. The only really cheesy thing was the famous ''Spiderman kiss'', when our sticky superhero hangs upside down to kiss his love.

"That's not a valid arguement, Jade." Tori laughs and hooks her arm through her girlfriends' outstretched one.

They plan to go home. But Jade isn't ready to go yet. It's still light outside and she has to drive - needless to say that she won't drive unless the stars are out. So as they walk along the street Jade proposes to get something to drink at the bar she visits every now and then.

"Are you sure?" Tori asks, her eyebrows knitting down in an insecure hunch above her eyes, waiting for Jade's approval.

In her hand resides a bottle of beer. Jade was surprised at how easy Tori had said yes to grabbing something to drink: they were in the bar with a beer before Jade knew it. Maybe it's because she finally trusts Jade - that's what she likes to think, anyway. But the mood is nice and Tori looks like she's enjoying herself.

When Jade slowly nods she holds the beer to her lips cautiously. The glass rests against them for a few seconds before she takes a big gulp. Her face immediately contorts because of the bitter beverage but she keeps it inside and swallows it with a cough. It takes her a while to sputter out her comment, "I don't get why you like this."

Jade shrugs, "You have to learn to drink it and appreciate it."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true," Jade pats the seat next to her and Tori sits down, letting Jade drape an arm over her shoulders, "I didn't like beer at first too."

"No wonder, it's disgusting."

At the end of the evening Jade is amused by the fact that Tori says the beer is disgusting and that alcohol is ridiculous, but slammed down three bottles anyway. It was to say that the atmosphere had certainly increased in different ways by the time Jade and Tori left the bar. Tori was way less withheld.

The streets had grown emptier as time had gone by. The sun was down, cars with a myriad of lights zooming by.

"Woah, _chizzzzz_," Tori exclaims, slurring slightly as she walks out the door, her skinny legs wobbling underneath her, "Why are we spinning?"

"Lightweight." smirks Jade, wrapping her arm around Tori's waist to support her.

Together they stumble down the dark streets, giggling like two little girls. Even though Jade was quite familiar with the effects of alcohol, it seemed to have taken a bigger chunk out of her motor functions than normally. The tiles on the street were swirling beneath her feet and she had trouble focusing her eyes on anything. Not that she minded - she loved the feeling of being so light on her feet, her heads in the clouds, her senses drowned.

Jade knows that Tori will be mad at her for making her do this, especially when she will have a hang-over when she wakes up, but she couldn't be more amused right now.

Her girlfriend leans heavily against her and they nearly tumble down when Jade missteps, but they can only laugh about it. There's no one else on the block and they don't even care if they are too loud. It's a feeling of freedom Jade rarely feels - it's only when she's with Tori that she feels like this and the slight blur of the alcohol makes it better.

Eventually they make it to the Vega household without too many incidents.

Tori fumbles with the lock, repeatedly dropping her keys under a loud roar of laughter only to end up silencing herself, a slender finger pressed to her lips as she turns around to Jade as if she's been the one making the noises. The metal of the keys clunk against the door handle and finally Tori manages to open it.

She nearly falls inside, her own legs becoming two heavy obstacles and Jade just barely catches her with a grimace. No more alcohol for Tori it is.

They stagger up the stairs as quietly as they can.

A relieved giggle tumbles from Tori's lips when she's in her room and she dives straight for her bed. She lands on the pink comforter with a loud sigh, face pressed down into the pillows. She seems peaceful, almost fast asleep but then she groans and clutches her head, "W-wow, it's like the world is like, break dancing, this isn't good."

Tori rolls over on her back, "Ah, this is better. Way better, everything has stopped spinning now."

"Don't you dare change position, I don't want you puking all over your room." Jade says sternly as she sits on the ground in front of girlfriend. She's amused with the way Tori's pupils dilate in the light and her eyes are glazy when they focus on her. Still, Jade can't help but feel guilt itch at her heart, "You okay?"

Tori nods slowly. She smiles and crawls towards Jade while still on her back. The sheets on her bed crease when she comes closer and dips her head down from the comforter. A waterfall of curly brown locks reach down to the floor. Tori bites her lip and her eyes settle on Jade's, "I'm fine."

Jade finds it funny to watch Tori's mouth move when she's upside down. But that could as well be because of the alcohol in her veins, she thinks with a frown.

Suddenly, Tori's warm hands grab the sides of her head and pulls her in for a kiss. Jade doesn't get the time to register what happens because her lips are against Tori's before she knows what's going on. It feels weird at first and she can't quite figure out why, but then she realizes Tori's lips are upon her own upside down. It's a weird sensation Jade didn't ever feel before but even though it feels unnatural, it is about the best kiss she had ever had.

* * *

**Day 5 of Jori Week! The theme was ''Upside Down/Reverse'' and I chose upside down (: Sorry I am late! I'll probably stay behind for the last days too ):  
Next up is ''Music''! I love the reviews I've been getting, thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	6. Day 6

It's a stormy summer night. Because of the excessive heat, much pressure has built up in the air, and that pressure is now exploding all over California. Wind gusts howl around the house like cats scratching at a window and the rain pours from the grey sky. It had been like this for hours now.

Jade and Tori are in bed since it's just past midnight and a school day. The alarm is set to go off in seven hours, but neither Jade nor Tori can find sleep. It's too hot under the blankets, but just _too _cold without. They toss and turn and the blankets are crumpled, leaving their legs and feet bare to the cool air to somehow cool them down. Both Jade and Tori have enormous trouble sleeping because of the damp heat that just seems to envelope them.

"Stupid weather!" Jade exclaims with a groan as she kicks the blankets off her in fury.

"Jade! Keep it down will you? My parents are asleep and so is Trina. I know this sucks but please calm down."

Said girl shook her head and pushed herself off the bed hard. Tori's carpet only felt more warm against her feet and Jade growled dangerously.

Her feet start moving and soon Jade is walking in circles across the room. She thinks that maybe if she walks fast enough, she will create some sort of wind that will cool her down - in reality, this doesn't quite happen. By the time she stops, Jade is only more angry and hot. Sweat drips down her forehead and she sighs.

The growling and pacing and all goes on for a while until Jade walks to the window in a fit of pure insanity and pries it open.

Rain and wind explode into the room and Jade lets out a relieved sigh. It only lasts for two seconds before Tori turns around in bed with a shocked look on her face, "Jade! What the chizz? Have you gone completely nuts? Close the window!" her arms flail upwards helplessly.

"No. It's nice and cool. Come here and try it, it's real nice."

"Good God, no! Just close the window!"

Jade exhales hard through her nostrils but still shoves the window close. Her body is shaking and she hides the fact that she is trembling all over because she would not let Tori know that she had been over-confident. Jade is cold as hell but she would not let Tori be right after all - she hates to be corrected.

"Jade, come on, get back to bed. You have school tomorrow." Tori sounds consoling but it isn't helping at all.

"I don't care. I won't sleep anyway," Jade hisses, feeling bad about the fact that she's sneering at Tori but she can't help her own frustration. It just bubbles up and when it reaches a certain point is has to get out or else she'll erupt. She's much like a volcano, or a bomb. A time-bomb.

A moment of silence stretches between Jade and her girlfriend. Then Tori sighs, "Babe, just get in the bed."

"Fine."

"Okay , fine, just get in."

Jade stomps over the stupid carpet and flops into bed with a grimace on her face. She crosses her arms in front of her chest when Tori tries to hug her. She is so not in the mood. Eventually, Tori bugs of to her respectful side of the mattress. With a great sigh and great hopes for some peaceful nights' sleep, Jade closes her eyes.

She doesn't know how much time passes. It could be minutes, hours, seconds. The howling wind presses on and Jade still can't sleep. It doesn't matter if she closes her eyes or not - it's pitch black in Tori's room, with or without her seeing it or not. At one point she doesn't even know whether her eyes are open or not.

"Jade," Tori asks after a while, "Can you sing me a song? I can't sleep."

"What are you, six? No, I will not sing you a song."

Jade can practically feel Tori pout as she speaks, "But Jade-"

"I said no, now go to sleep. You wanted that, didn't you?"

The silence returns to the room and Jade rolls around under the covers. She can almost hear Tori be angry but she doesn't pay much attention. She lets it sink in for a while.

After about a minute or ten, Jade feels that Tori isn't asleep still - she's tossing and turning. A smirk plays on her lips as she shimmies closer to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Tori's waist. Warm hands cover the ones that rest on Tori's belly and sure enough Jade starts to sing her a song. The words are like whispers, a warm hum like a bee,

_Shelter my eyes from the sun,  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach everyone  
And know what they're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye_

One by one, Tori's limbs start to relax. It's like the words that fall from Jade's lips soothe her body, like it's music she falls asleep to. Her arms twitch as her muscles relax. Her chest begins to move up and down slower and slower and eventually she's limp against the pillows. Jade knows she's forgotten her anger from before. She always does.

_There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay_

Halfway in the song, Jade stops and smiles. Tori is fast asleep.

* * *

**Day 6 of Jori Week! The theme was ''Music''. Sorry again that I am so late but I just couldn't finish it earlier because work.  
Next and last chapter shall be ''Family''! Please leave me a review (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


	7. Day 7

Graduation. All the students from Hollywood Arts final year are outside, sitting in rows, listening to speeches and applauding and cheering for whoever graduated. Jade feels uncomfortable in her gown - it's _way _too hot outside - and her hand is becoming numb because Tori is squeezing it with all her might trying not to cry.

Jade looks over and she sees her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Vega. They're all so emotional but Jade doesn't quite get all the fuss about it.

She mindlessly watches people take their diploma. She hears the crowd cheer but isn't really aware of it. All she can think of is how tight this gown is.

Jade really doesn't get all the fuss people make about graduation until she hears them call outa certain name. The hairs on her neck stand up as a shiver dances down her spine. Her heart freezes in her chest and she feels like she can't breathe. _Tori Vega._

She just barely registers Tori's hand slipping out of her own as her girlfriend stands up under a thundering applause. Someone in the back whistles and Tori smiles cutely, shoving her hair behind her ear as she takes the small paper roll that is handed to her. Jade doesn't dare to take her eyes off the girl. She doesn't even dare to blink.

To say Jade is proud would be an understatement. She would deny it until she's dead and gone but she is actually touched. Tori has _graduated_. Four long, hard years of struggle and she's done it. Just nailed it. Jade remember she made her first days, correction, months a living hell - she still feels guilty - but she's actually made it. Her girl had made it.

Before she knows what's going on her own name is called. Jade blinks excessively, trying to rid her head from the sudden fog that obscures it.

She walks on stages and has her diploma into her hands in and in a few seconds it's already over and then Tori tackle-hugs her but she can't quite comprehend.

Suddenly four, no five, faces doom up in front of Jade and Tori. It takes the latter about half a second to let out a high-pitched squeal and she throws herself into the arms of her best friend. The others watch with smiles so wide that you'd wonder if their jaw muscles are hurting or not.

"Oh my god, you guys!"

Jade doesn't even try to keep up with the conversation after that. Her mind had gone blank and she had no idea why. She tries to think and think but nothing comes to mind. Jade feels like she's standing on top of a cliff and looking down but not quite seeing into the abyss.

"We'll keep in touch right?" Tori asks her best friend, her voice so small it might break along the way. Jade zones back in. Tori smiles, "Right?"

"Of course, _muchacha_," he pulls her in for a hug and squeezes her so tightly that she can't breathe anymore, but the wide, tearstained smile stays on her face. Suddenly it hits Jade and her heart drops down in her chest when she really looks at who's in front of them.

It feels weird saying goodbye. Even temporary. The friends Jade had made at Hollywood Arts during these years - Robbie, Cat, Andre, Rex and even Beck - were so difficult to forget. They had been like a family for all this time. A big, slightly dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. They had stuck together like glue.

And now they all went their separate ways. It feels unnerving to Jade. It feels unnerving to have your safe and stable base whacked out from under your feet, and the first new steps you are going to have to take are going to be like walking on embers. Like going bungee-jumping without any security lines. It was insanely ridiculous to think about and even though Jade told herself not to cry tonight she feels a lump settle in her throat - she loathes herself for this - and she swallows hard as her friends come to say bye.

But even so, Jade is sure she and Tori would be fine. To them this is but a challenge they have yet to conquer, only without instruction manual. Damn it.

Jade smiles as she hugs her friends for what would be the last time in quite a while. She makes sure she holds them as close as possible, to imprint their person and character and everything so that she would not forget. Jade blinks away her tears as they drive off one by one and then Tori's hand envelopes her own. She bites her tongue hard and blinks away the hot tears that start to form in her eyes. _Damn it all._

Looking over, Jade sees Tori and her heart fills with renewed warmth. She squeezes her girlfriend's hand. Together they'd start their own new family.

* * *

**Day 7 of Jori Week! The prompt was ''Family''. Boy I like this one.  
****Jori Week is over, guys ): I hope you enjoyed my short stories, once again sorry for my tardiness.**

**I love all of you who've read and/or reviewed. Seriously. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**


End file.
